


"she's dead..."

by phoebeisafangirl



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Rated teen for swearing, but it's not actually shown in the book it's just everyone grieving, i love the eugene cassandra friendship okay, i wrote this at 1am and can't be bothered to proofread it, really it's only eugene grieving, so like cassandra dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 08:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoebeisafangirl/pseuds/phoebeisafangirl
Summary: cassandra is dead. this is how eugene reacts.
Relationships: Cassandra & Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider (Disney)
Kudos: 10





	"she's dead..."

**Author's Note:**

> i live in the UK so series one is the only one available on disney+. i know that she does die later in the series but i can't watch it so here have some fanfiction

Eugene chuckled. "Why did you leave? You dumbass, you weren't supposed to die." He whispered to her empty room. It might seem insensitive to call a dead person a dumbass, but he knew that if Cass was here, as a ghost or otherwise, she would roll her eyes and give a smart-sounding explanation that was somehow mocking his intelligence. They both knew that they were friends, they just had that 'friends who drive each other crazy' dynamic.

At the end of the day, they both knew that they loved each other. At least he knew that he loved her, she was one of his closest friends. he hoped that she knew it too, it was bad enough that she was dead, but her dying thinking that he didn't care about her was definitely worse. 

A hoot from the left corner of Cassandra's bed distracted him. It was Owl. He'd always thought that Owl was a dumb name for the bird but he was starting to appreciate how _Cassandra_ it was for him to be named that. Of course she'd named her bird Owl, what else would she have named him? She'd mentioned - or rather, threatened - that Owl was an attack bird, but he didn't seem very attack-y at the moment. Eugene guessed that he must have known something had happened to cass, and he seemed to be grieving. If he didn't know, he deserved some closure. "Owl, Cass is dead." He said bluntly. Cassandra wouldn't have sugar-coated it. He didn't realise how hard it would be to say those four words.

Yep, Cassandra is dead. One of his best friends, a member of his family is gone. Forever. He'd known this for quite some time now, why was it only starting to set in? Was it seeing her bedroom empty, sitting on the bed without worrying about what she'd do if she found out? Was it seeing her bird, who would usually try to claw his eyes out or something, but now he just hoot-ed sympathetically.

If Cass saw him now, sitting on her bed near tears, talking to Owl, she'd probably roll her eyes and call him a "sentimental idiot". God, he'd give anything to hear him call her that. "Yeah, Cassandra. I am being a sentimental idiot, but you're the one who went ahead and fucking died on us!" he said loudly. He didn't mean to actually say it but no one was going to judge a grieving prince or be walking by the late lady-in-waiting's bedroom, so it's not like it mattered.


End file.
